


Contrarian Romance

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: And here they say that romance is dead.
Relationships: Levy/MC





	Contrarian Romance

He had the loveliest blush spreading over his entire face when she caught him in the pantry and when she teased him relentlessly, he started to puff and stutter like a music box with ill fitting gears, creaking and cracking against each other in an attempt to croak out a terribly of key melody. Of course she only laughed at his clumsy attempts and gracefully pushed past him to almost find out what he had been hiding behind his back. Fast thinking had only done so much, he had grabbed her wrist and spun her around, trapping her between wall and his own body to seal her pesky questions with a kiss. Really, the only one he had to blame for ending up like this, hazy eyed and one hand clasped over his mouth to prevent anyone from hearing his hectic breaths, was no one but himself. 

Against his chest, he could feel the vibrations of her bubbly laughter as she bit down on the cotton of his shirt, while only one thin layer of polished wood away he could hear Kaim starting to bark out orders for the personel, all while muttering something about silence, Maruko and suspicious under his breath. The fact that he could hear it over the thundering of his own heartbeat and through the pantry door made Levy feel strangely excited, while shrinking his lifespan by years. 

“This is the last time I am doing you a favor.”, he hissed in her ear, earning nothing but a low, throaty snicker from her as she squinted up at him, ignoring his narrowed eyes and downturned set of lips. “Don’t look at me like that, I hate you right now.”

“I know for a fact that you are very much in love with me.”, she blinked up at him coyly, wrapping her arms around his torso and bringing them only more tightly together, he barely had the time to press his lips tighter together before a low groan could slip over them. At moments like this, when she teased him almost to tears, he didn’t knew if he should strangle her or kiss her. “And that you’re very excited to see me.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much, that --”, he hissed like a snake on whose tail had been stepped upon, attempted to glare daggers at her but of course this ended in the softest of whines, the kind that left him ashamed in his own skin when she pressed just that little bit tighter against places that he would have preferred to not being touched. But his hatred for her multiplied even more when she managed to squeeze past him, out of the door with a wink and an overly cheerful voice, distracting Kaim and the cooks and leaving him alone behind in the dark to cool off. “Damn this woman.”

All of this just because he wanted to surprise her. she truly knew how to play him like a true fool, all she needed to do was look at him in a certain way and his knees would turn into jelly, he felt moonstruck in a way that reminded him too much of the time when he had been hanging at the seam of Lucia’s cape. Grumbling under his breath, Levy shook those thoughts out of his mind, instead returned to the task at hand. 

“Alright, what are you planning.”, she wasn’t even asking, she was declaring and the smirk on her lips was the most terrifying thing Levy had ever seen when he, not even a few hours later lead two horses towards where she was waiting at the gate. Rolling his eyes, he couldn’t help but cringe at the fact that his cheeks felt hot again, what was he? Fifteen? “Come on, spit it out~”

“Nothing. I am planning nothing.”, averting his gaze, he busied himself with reaffirming the correct seat of her horse’s saddle before helping her onto the beast’s back. Patting her knee affectionately, he couldn’t help but sprinkle in some mild teasing himself, looking up at her and allowing the grin that had plucked at one corner of his lips to spread, to bloom across his features. “At least nothing bad.”

“Aha! So you were planning something!”, if it gave her that much satisfaction, then he could relent this time and let her have this particular victory. In a way love was like strategizing for one large, relentless battle. You had to give up something to get somewhere, some things never changed. Mounting his own steed, Levy just huffed and then took off in a steady gallop, causing her to shout and scramble to keep up. 

For some time, all that could be heard was the rhythmic, steady drumming of the hoses hooves on the soft forest path, melting together with nature’s cry, chirps and various other sounds until they created one particular soothing melody. It lulled his mind to a peaceful place, one where he was not worried about disappointing the woman that had , despite all his mistakes chosen him above everyone else. Feeling someone else’s eyes upon him, Levy dared to look up from the path, to his right where his gaze met hers, softer out here in nature and with natural light playing in, it amazed him all the time how much a person’s look could change, simply by the fall of light and shadows, something she never failed to proof him with sketches and paintings that stretched all over his wall. 

“Are we going where I think we are going?”, shrugging his shoulders, Levy did nothing to hide the amusement sparking up in him, of course they were going exactly where she was thinking they were. To their special place, the place where both of them returned whenever they were in need of solitude, when the sounds at the estate became deafening and the clash of colors blinding. “I wonder what you’ve prepared.”

Something pleasant. Something nice. Something that you deserve, he had so many things to reply to that, he couldn’t pick the one he liked the most, because picking, saying just one out loud would be a disservice to the things she did for him, to him. So instead he preferred silence over empty lip service. Under the shade of their tree, throning massively and ageless on top of its hill, they left the horses to graze, climbed to rest on the mossy spot between the gnarled roots. 

Bathed in the dappled specks of golden sunlight falling through the canopy, Levy took a long moment to simply soak it all in, the peace and the way they were here right now, but then he remembered the reason why he had been lingering in the pantry beforehand. Ignoring the questioning noise falling over her lips when he leaned away, towards the saddle bag he had placed next to them, he pulled out several small boxes, all of them wrapped in clean linen. Placing them in front of her, he unveiled one by one a picnic with clumsily cut pieces of fruits, cheese and other small things that could be eaten in a bite or two. 

“Oh...oh my…”, ever the contrarian he had done well to hide this kind of secret from her. It made her smile, wide and open mouthed with an innocent kind of joy. “You are turning into quite the romantic, arent’ you?”

“Just...be quiet and enjoy the food. I didn’t cut my fingers for nothing.”

The sweet ring of her bright laughter echoed in his ears, long after this moment had become yet another addition to the steadily growing pile of happy memories.


End file.
